


Мстители, татуировки и Питер

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Appropriate Starker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Canonical Character Death(s), Everybody Ships It, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Peter Parker, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pierced Peter Parker, Some Fluff, Some angst, Someone Please Get Peter Out Of That Apartment, Such A Big Heart, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattooed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Когда Мстители узнают, кто такой Питер и чем он занимается, пятеро из них тут же просят егонабить им татуировки. Одному Мстителю, который знает о хобби парня уже давно, не нужно и просить. Никогда.Или пять Мстителей, которым набивают тату, и один, у которого она уже есть.





	Мстители, татуировки и Питер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter Tattoos Some Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368838) by [LadyArtemis13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13). 

**1\. Наташа:**

Первой к нему приходит Наташа. Она лежит максимально расслабленно, приподняв рубашку. Когда Питер достаёт новое лезвие и осторожно сбривает им тонкие персиковые волоски на её рёбрах, она всё так же спокойна. Даже когда её кожи в первый раз касается игла, Наташа не дёргается, внешне оставаясь всё такой же невозмутимой.

Она обыденно спрашивает Питера, танцует ли он. Тот отвечает, что когда-то танцевал, и интересуется, как она узнала, хотя совсем этому и не удивляется. На её красных губах играет усмешка, когда она спрашивает, действительно ли Питер не замечает, как он обычно приземляется, словно на пуантах, если не прыгает в своей паучьей манере. Питер смеётся, потому что, нет, он ни разу не замечал за собой такого, но всё может быть.

Наташа спрашивает, почему он решил танцевать на пуантах. Ведь известно, что на них танцуют только женщины. Питер объясняет, что занимался балетом только два года, а потом уроки пришлось бросить, так как на это перестало хватать денег; у него была подруга, которая танцевала с начальных классов и до самого окончания школы, и за это время она научила его всему, что умела и знала.

Он уже угадывает следующий вопрос и опережает шпионку. Нет, пачку он не носил. Этот ответ и слегка обиженно надутые губы Питера заставляют Наташу искренне улыбнуться. Вытирая лишние чернила, он поднимает взгляд на её милое лицо и задаёт свой вопрос.

Узнав, что Питер в курсе такой программы, как «Красная комната», Наташа тут же перестаёт улыбаться. Она не вдаётся в подробности, но говорит достаточно. Она рассказывает ему о десятках молодых девушек, которые научились так красиво танцевать благодаря мужчинам и женщинам, которые знали, насколько опасной может быть грация и элегантность. Она по-прежнему спокойна, несмотря на воспоминания, но Питер может сказать, что они причиняют ей боль намного больше, чем любая из его игл.

Питер молча сосредотачивается на работе, позволяя Наташе продолжить разговор. Наташа Романофф ничего не делает просто так, и он знает, почему это вдруг она спросила его о танцах. Ей нужно было выговориться, рассказать о себе. Он не беспокоится о том, что она может подумать, будто он её не слушает: они оба знают, что он внимательно впитывает каждое её слово. Он, может, и не всё понимает, но слушает, а большего ей и не нужно.

Жужжание машинки затихает одновременно с её голосом — она идеально уложилась во время. Питер тянется за плёнкой, чтобы накрыть свежую татуировку, но Наташа встаёт и подходит к зеркалу, которое занимает большую часть стены мастерской. Она поворачивается и разглядывает чёрно-белый рисунок на своей грудной клетке.

Элегантная балерина, стоящая на самых кончиках пальцев. Одна её рука поднята вверх, другая изящно вытянута в сторону. Единственное яркое пятно — это её красные волосы. Они не завязаны в идеальный пучок, как у всех балерин, а красивыми волнами струятся по плечам.

Такого же красного оттенка губы растягиваются в улыбке, когда Наташа поворачивается обратно к Питеру. Он закрывает её татуировку и рассказывает, как правильно за ней ухаживать, пока та не заживёт. Когда они подходят к стойке регистрации за письменной инструкцией, Питер тут же останавливает Наташу, потянувшуюся за деньгами.

— За первую татуировку платить не надо, — настойчиво говорит он, — это, так сказать, акция для членов семьи и друзей.

По прищуренным зелёным глазам Наташи Питер понимает, что та всё равно найдёт способ расплатиться с ним, но сейчас она просто забирает инструкцию и уходит. Уже у дверей она оборачивается и что-то говорит на своём родном языке. Питер не говорит по-русски, но всё равно узнаёт эти слова.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает он, улыбаясь.

Когда Наташа уходит, он перестаёт улыбаться. Питер думает о том, что она ему сегодня рассказала. Он думает о десятках маленьких девочек, стоящих у балетного станка, учащихся танцевать и так далее. Он думает о десятках маленьких девочек, спящих в своих холодных кроватках, к которым они прикованы наручниками. Он думает о маленькой русской девочке, одиноко стоящей на пуантах с красными, как её волосы, руками, девочке, получившей прозвище «Чёрная вдова».

Он думает о том, как эта девочка росла. Думает, какой она была и какой стала. Питер возвращается на место и вновь улыбается.

(На следующей неделе после ночного патрулирования города Питер забирается через окно в свою маленькую квартиру. Витиевато ругаясь, он немного борется с поломанной щеколдой, чтобы закрыть окно, поворачивается и стягивает с себя маску, отправляя её на старенький потрёпанный диван. Питер направляется в крошечную ванную, надеясь принять тёплый душ, и замирает на полпути к ящикам, заменяющим ему журнальный столик.

На них лежит чёрная коробка, которой — он помнит — не было, когда он уходил на патрулирование. Паучье чутьё молчит, значит, никакой опасности нет, поэтому Питер подходит ближе. Он замечает на крышке коробки рисунок красных песочных часов и полностью расслабляется. Рядом лежит записка, и, читая её, он закатывает глаза.

_Не могу в это поверить, но я в кои-то веки согласна со Старком: тебе нужно переехать в башню к остальным. Ты достоин большего, Паучок.  
P.S. У тебя крысы._

Питер тихонько фыркает, открывая коробку. Он знает, что его квартирка немного обветшала, но незачем трогать Микки. Он совершенно вежливый сосед.

Он открывает крышку и ныряет рукой в коробку, доставая новые пуанты знакомой красно-синей расцветки. Из его груди вырывается смешок, когда следом он выуживает такую же красно-синюю пачку, на которой лежали пуанты).

**2./3. Стив и Баки:**

Оба суперсолдата молчат, не проронив ни слова, пока иголка тату-машинки впивается им в кожу. Стив вызвался первым. Пока Питер всё подготавливает и сбривает светлые волоски, очищая кожу для тату, Стив с Баки рассказывают ему о Софии, новой кошке Локи. Баки с готовностью подхватывает его идею тайком притащить её в башню, придумывая план, несмотря на возражения Тони и Стива, как вдруг Питер говорит, что готов начать.

Комнату резко наполняет жужжание машинки. Краем глаза Питер замечает, что солдаты держат друг друга за руки. Он знает, что это не из-за боли, страха или даже волнения. Стив, кажется, вообще не напрягается, но каким-то образом довольно крепко сжимает ладонь Баки. Когда Питер относительно быстро заканчивает надпись и в последний раз вытирает свежие чернила, он поднимает голову и видит, что солдаты смотрят друг другу в глаза. Они не отводили взгляда всё то время, пока он набивал татуировку, и Питер думает, что, если приглядеться, можно даже заметить, как они прокручивают в голове одни и те же события прошлых лет, проведённых вместе.

Когда он накрывает татуировку Стива, они вновь начинают разговор. Теперь они обсуждают хромого хозяина квартиры, в которой живёт Питер, и то, почему он не разрешает приносить домашних животных в дом. Питер совершенно не удивляется, когда Стив с Баки на пару предлагают ему переехать в башню. Он подчёркнуто игнорирует румянец, появившийся на его щеках, когда друзья с хитрыми улыбками говорят, что Тони не будет против домашних животных, если к нему переедет Питер.

Питер повторяет ту же процедуру с Баки: срезает лезвием тонкие волоски с его груди и очищает кожу. Солдаты поддразнивают его по поводу его «не отношений» с Тони, пока груди Баки не касается игла. Тогда они замолкают. Питер, стирая лишние чернила, вновь замечает, что их пальцы переплетены, а взгляды направлены друг на друга.

На этот раз они смотрят по-другому: как-то мрачно и немного разбито. «Наверное, — думает Питер, — они вспоминают время порознь». Он подмечает, как Баки слегка напрягается, когда игла подбирается к его испещрённой шрамами коже у плеча. Питер знает точно, что не коснётся её, так как удачно выбрал шрифт и размер букв.

Как и со Стивом, он заканчивает довольно быстро и откладывает машинку, напоследок вытерев краску. Солдаты разрывают взгляд «на две тысячи ярдов», и Стив рассматривает тёмно-синие буквы, тянущиеся от груди Баки слева. Баки же пристально смотрит на кожу Стива, накрытую марлей, под которой прячутся те же слова, что и у него, только начертанные тёмно-красным цветом.

Они улыбаются друг другу, когда Питер накладывает повязку на свежую татуировку Баки. Им не нужны слова. Они прекрасно знают всё без них: они вместе.

_«До конца»._

По пути к кассе Питер объясняет, как ухаживать за татуировками. Когда он тянется за распечатанными рекомендациями, Стив спрашивает, позволит ли он им заплатить за работу. Довольный, что Наташа, видимо, рассказала им о его правиле «первая тату друзьям и членам семьи бесплатно», он отвечает, что денег не нужно.

Стив покорно качает головой, а Баки только ухмыляется и говорит, что найдёт способ расплатиться. Он берёт бумаги металлической рукой, и Стив на прощание тянется к Питеру за рукопожатием.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Питер.

Стив выходит первым, и Баки потерянно раскрывает и закрывает рот. Наконец он опускает свою правую руку на плечо Питера.

— Спасибо тебе, — благодарит он, и Питер чувствует, как его губы слегка растягиваются в улыбке, когда он замечает, как Баки неловко поводит металлическим плечом, словно нервничая.

— На здоровье, — отвечает он.

Когда Баки уходит, Питер задумывается о двух людях, связь между которыми настолько крепка, что, проведя большую часть века порознь, они всё равно остались верны друг другу и сохранили ту дружбу, что была у них в далёком детстве. Он восхищается тому, что стал свидетелем этих удивительных отношений. Питер улыбается, качая головой, благодарит все высшие силы за то, что подарили двум достойным людям такую невероятную связь, и возвращается на место.

(Через два дня Питер заходит в свою квартирку, несколько раз сильно дёрнув дверь на себя, чтобы та закрылась, и кидает рюкзак на ящик-журнальный столик. Он даже не удивлён, когда замечает коробку с лежащей на ней картиной, оформленной в рамку.

Первым делом он берёт рамку и поворачивает к себе лицом. Он видит карандашный набросок Человека-паука, висящего вниз головой и вытянувшего руку в своём фирменном жесте. Питер улыбается, замечая нацарапанное _«Стив Роджерс»_ в правом нижнем углу рисунка.

Он осторожно откладывает картину и берёт в руки коробку. Увидев приклеенную к крышке записку, он закатывает глаза: очередное предложение переехать в башню, на этот раз написанное знакомым почерком Баки.

Отложив крышку, он широко улыбается, вытаскивая из коробки чёрные мартинсы в цветочную расцветку).

**4\. Ванда:**

В комнате слышится только шум работающей машинки, которой Питер наносит татуировку. Ванда не дёргается и не морщится, кажется, она даже не замечает физической боли, больше фокусируясь на эмоциях. Она начинает говорить, не дожидаясь вопроса Питера.

Ванда говорит тихо, но жужжание машинки не заглушает её голос. Она говорит твёрдо, даже когда рассказывает про темноволосого парня с прекрасной улыбкой, который частенько любил напоминать своей младшей сестрёнке, что она — его младшая сестрёнка. Она рассказывает ему о нетерпеливом парне, который обожал скорость. О том, что быстрее его ног мог быть только его рот, который, казалось, ни на секунду не закрывался, и с появлением их сил так ничего и не изменилось.

Вытирая чернила с икры Ванды, Питер поднимает голову и заглядывает в её глаза. Они блестят от слёз и сочатся грустью. Ванда плачет, не скрываясь и не пытаясь тут же утереть солёную влагу с щёк. Её голос по-прежнему твёрд, а уголки губ слегка приподнимаются при воспоминании о брате.

— Он всегда был рядом, понимаешь. Мы родились вместе. Я никогда не думала, что нас разлучит смерть. Я думала, — из её груди вырывается странный звук, похожий на короткий смешок, — думала, что этого никогда не произойдёт.

Питер молчит. Он просто улыбается Ванде, глядя на неё тёмными глазами человека, прекрасно понимающего её потерю. В его взгляде нет жалости, и Ванда это ценит. Питер вновь опускает глаза на её ногу.

Когда он заканчивает с татуировкой и уже собирается накрыть её, Ванда протягивает руку вниз и осторожно касается покрасневшей нежной кожи. Взгляд её грустных глаз, в которых уже нет ни намёка на слёзы, скользит по чёрной надписи. Буквы словно написаны в спешке, но это не так, Питер потратил много времени и усилий на то, чтобы их вывести.

— Подивіться малюнок, — шепчет Ванда.

Питер не спрашивает, что это значит. Он просто накрывает татуировку и, как обычно, рассказывает, что нужно делать, пока та не заживёт. Они подходят к стойке регистрации за бумагами, и Питер ненавязчиво осаждает Ванду взглядом, когда та пытается с ним расплатиться, прекрасно зная о его правиле.

Ванда лишь закатывает глаза и спрашивает, придёт ли он в пятницу вечером в башню, так как она будет готовить ужин. Когда он пытается сказать, что у него, скорее всего не получится, она его перебивает и говорит, что все ждут его к половине восьмого. Теперь уже Питер закатывает глаза, но согласно кивает.

У выхода Ванда останавливается, держась за ручку двери. Она бросает на Питера робкий взгляд из-за плеча и говорит, стараясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше искренности:

— Спасибо.

Питер улыбается.

— Пожалуйста, — так же искренне отвечает он.

В тихом звоне дверного звонка раздаётся эхо прошлых лет. Питер пробегает пальцами по одной из своих татуировок на руке, паре очков, сквозь которые он смотрел на мир с самого детства и которые идеально сочетаются с другим рисунком, скрытым рукавом. Питер отбрасывает воспоминания об окровавленном тротуаре и возвращается к столу.

(В эту пятницу Питер идёт в башню. Он немного опаздывает, но, честно говоря, Мстители это и ожидали, поэтому всё спланировали соответственно. Когда он занимает своё привычное место рядом с Тони, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как Клинт — очень уж по-взрослому, ага — складывает губы бантиком, причмокивая и поддразнивая их обоих, с кухни возвращается Ванда держа два подноса с домашней лазаньей с помощью красных сгустков магии. Следом за ней входит Вижн с таким же подносом.

Питер, с удивлением увидев своё любимое блюдо, коротко улыбается. Ванда лишь подмигивает ему, опуская подносы на стол. Она игнорирует взгляд, которым её одаривает Тони, и говорит обыденным тоном, что на десерт она приготовила черничный чизкейк, который Питер тоже очень любит.

Ванда проводит кончиками пальцев по икре и садится на своё место — Питер подмечает, что сейчас её глаза лучатся радостью, а не грустью, как в прошлый раз).

**5\. Тор:**

Тор только и рад поговорить, как только опускается в кресло. Питер и не против: у него есть к богу парочка вопросов. Он не любит хвастаться, но и не любит лгать. Питер на самом деле хороший художник, он делает разные татуировки. Портреты, акварельные сюжеты, чёрно-белые рисунки, татуировки в японском стиле, трайбл-тату и многое другое. Тор просит его набить то, что он ни разу ещё не пробовал, он хочет тату со скандинавской символикой. Как часто вы делаете подобное, при этом общаясь с самим скандинавским божеством?

Бог грома, кажется, отменный рассказчик. Он размахивает свободной рукой, рассказывая об истории людей и о том, как мидгардийцы изложили истину в мифах и легендах. Питер несколько раз просит его сидеть смирно, нанося специально подобранными для крепкой кожи бога иглами рисунок.

Тор каждый раз сконфуженно улыбается и извиняется. Питер спокоен, он не может злиться на того, кто так напоминает маленького щенка, которому ты только что сказал слезть с дивана. Он говорит это вслух, и они с Тором вместе весело смеются: так и есть. Питер спрашивает, много ли он видел татуированных щенков, закованных в броню, и Тор на это лишь вскидывает светлую бровь, парируя: много ли Питер может увидеть одним глазом?

Они ненадолго замолкают, пока Питер вытирает чернила и поднимает взгляд на металлическую пластину, прикрывающую правый глаз Тора. Он тихо спрашивает его, что же тогда произошло, и быстро добавляет, что Тор может не отвечать, если не хочет. Тот запускает пальцы свободной руки в длинные волосы, отбрасывая их назад. История, которая, неудивительно, следует за этим жестом, звучит, как миф. Тор рассказывает о том, как потерял всё: от отца до целой планеты.

Когда Питер опускает машинку, в последний раз убирая краску, он слышит раскат грома и выглядывает на улицу. Пока он подготавливает всё для того, чтобы накрыть татуировку, Тор рассматривает рисунок на предплечье. Тёмные линии и красивые оттенки складываются в оружие, по форме напоминающее молот. Питер инструктирует Тора, как ухаживать за тату, и осторожно накрывает рисунок плёнкой.

Пока они идут за письменной инструкцией, Тор оплакивает потерю своего знаменитого молота, но говорит, что ему не нужен настоящий Мьёльнир — теперь-то он это понимает. Он знает, на что способен, знает свою истинную силу и теперь с помощью Питера будет всегда носить Мьёльнир с собой. Однако, замечает он, ему всё равно не хватает какого-то своего оружия. Питер подходит к стойке и протягивает ему бумаги, говоря, что Тор всегда может найти себе что-нибудь подходящее.

— Может, не молот, — говорит он. — Может, секиру или что-нибудь ещё.

Тор становится странно задумчивым, услышав эти слова. Согласно кивнув, он смотрит на кассу позади Питера. Тот тут же строго говорит, что он может даже не пытаться: денег он не возьмёт. Тор смеётся и протягивает руку, крепко сжимая предплечье Питера сильной ладонью, заглядывая парню прямо в глаза. Выбора нет, Питер отвечает тем же.

— Благодарю тебя, брат по оружию, — серьёзно говорит Тор.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Питер.

Когда дверь на мгновение открывается, он замечает моросящий дождь. Он слышит раскат грома, но в то же время замечает пробивающиеся сквозь облака лучи солнца, касающиеся земли.

Закрыв дверь, Питер думает о планете, которую может только представить. Он пытается мысленно нарисовать картинку: огромный золотой город, яркий радужный мост, тысячи беззаботно живущих асгардцев, не подозревающих о том, что их ждёт впереди. Кажется, всё его сердце и душа разрываются от боли за то, чего он никогда не знал. Питер глубоко вздыхает, вспоминая тёплый солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь дождь, и уходит обратно.

(Придя в салон на следующее утро, он замечает толстую книгу, лежащую у стойки регистрации. Кажется, её обложка сделана из настоящей кожи, но из какого животного, он не может сказать точно. Питер недовольно морщится при мысли, что с животного сняли шкуру, просто чтобы сделать какую-то книгу, но всё равно берёт её в руки. Он прекрасно знает, откуда она здесь взялась и кто её принёс.

Сверху на обложке наклеен ярко-розовый стикер. Витиеватым почерком принц, нет, царь написал, что это копия Скандинавских мифов, настоящих мифов. Также в записке сказано, что, если у него будут какие-то вопросы или он захочет почитать что-нибудь ещё, он всегда может обратиться к Тору.

Под текстом Питер видит быстро нацарапанную молнию. Он коротко смеётся и прикрепляет записку к доске, висящей за стойкой. Опускаясь на стул и скрещивая ноги, Питер открывает свою новую книгу.

До первого клиента у него ещё есть время, и он хочет узнать, правдивы ли все те истории про восьминогую лошадь).

**+1. Тони:**

Питер сидит за своим столом в лаборатории Тони. Он такой же металлический, как и все остальные, но его содержимое разительно отличается. С одной стороны у него стоит свежая только что законченная порция паутины. С другой — несколько разных альбомов для рисования и целая гора ручек и карандашей.

Он отрывает взгляд от дерева, которое рассеянно рисует: кривой ствол с такими же кривыми ветвями и торчащие корни, и снова смотрит на Тони. Гений, миллиардер, (бывший) плэйбой, филантроп работает над проводкой одной из своих перчаток. Он снял костюм несколько часов назад и теперь стоит в чёрной обтягивающей майке и заляпанных маслом джинсах. Пока никого нет, Питер пользуется возможностью повосхищаться крепкими плечами Тони и его сосредоточенно нахмуренным лицом.

Когда Тони обходит стол и становится к Питеру спиной, он тут же замечает чернила, выглядывающие из-под майки. Он видит только контур рисунка, но точно знает, что скрывается под этой чёрной тканью. Всё-таки он его автор, он нанёс его на кожу Тони. Питер с точностью представляет восстающего феникса, выполненного в таких знакомых красно-золотых оттенках на крепкой спине.

Питер помнит. Помнит, как его друг вернулся после той злополучной поездки в Афганистан. Он помнит, как вошёл в лабораторию и обнаружил, что Тони корпит над своими доспехами, объясняя это тем, будто он чувствует, что должен это сделать. Он помнит тишину, которая воцарилась, когда Тони замолчал, и как, всё больше нервничая, тот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то снова сказать, но Питер опередил его, выпалив, что он Человек-паук.

После этого, кажется, всё произошло так быстро. Столько событий, что Питер всех и не помнит, но зато в его голове отчётливо всплывают воспоминания о встречах в доме Тони, когда тот заявил, что он Железный человек. Он помнит, как вручил Тони коробку с китайской едой и положил на журнальный столик свой скетчбук с кислотно-жёлтой закладкой, явно отмечавшей определенную страницу. Какое-то время они ели пельмени и лапшу, и Питер поддразнивал Тони по поводу того, насколько тот предсказуем, говоря, что знал, что Тони никак не заметит его подсказок.

Наконец, Тони заинтересованно открыл скетчбук на отмеченной странице. Он молча смотрел на красно-золотого феникса, с любовью тщательно прорисованного Питером. Когда он в шоке поднял глаза на Питера, тот начал рассказывать ему легенду о фениксе, восставшем из пепла.

Тони Старк редко терял дар речи, но стоит отметить, что Питер Паркер был главной причиной подобного явления в течение последних нескольких лет. Питер положил пельмешку ему в рот и, легонько постучав по подбородку, сказал, что ждёт его в следующую пятницу.

Питер вспоминает это всё глядя на сильные мужские плечи. Особенно чётко он помнит тот момент, когда решил навсегда отметить тело Тони после всего, что тот повидал в Афганистане. Тони, почувствовав его взгляд, оборачивается, вопросительно вскидывая бровь.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он, ослепительно улыбаясь. — Я снова влез в масло?

Да, он на самом деле испачкался, но Питер этого не говорит. Он лишь смотрит на этого человека, который доверился ему и после череды предательств доверяет до сих пор. Он смотрит на человека, который разрешил ему пользоваться лабораторией и продолжает приглашать его к себе домой. Он смотрит на человека, который, он знает, даст ему всё, что угодно, стоит только попросить. Он смотрит на человека, который столько лет был его близким другом и который очень, очень о нём заботится.

Он смотрит на него и говорит одно-единственное слово, которое звучит обманчиво просто, но в котором кроется всё:

— Спасибо.

Тони вскидывает брови.

— Пожалуйста? — как бы спрашивая отвечает он, но Питер не отвечает. Он просто улыбается и возвращается к рисунку.

(Конечно, Клинт должен был это спросить. Все собираются в башне на киноночь посмотреть столько фильмов о Рокки, сколько смогут, пока не заснут, и Тор радостно показывает Питеру зажившую татуировку, с гордостью говоря, что следовал всем указаниям. И тут Клинт решается задать вопрос.

— Эй, Тони, — привлекает он внимание друга. Тони заинтересованно смотрит на него с их излюбленного с Питером места. — Как так получилось, что Питер ещё ничего тебе не набил? — Этот вопрос давно интересует остальных, и все ждут ответа Тони.

Тот улыбается.

— А кто сказал, что не набил? Если ты её не видел, это не значит, что у меня её нет. — Улыбка превращается в хитрую ухмылку, и Тони подмигивает смеющемуся Питеру, прячущему лицо у него на плече.

Большинство Мстителей кривятся в отвращении, но Наташа и Брюс смотрят на него с пониманием.

— Знаете что, — говорит Сэм, вскинув руку в предупредительном жесте. — Не хочу больше ничего слышать. Знать не хочу, где там у тебя эта тату, раз никто из нас её никогда не видел.

Разговор полностью забывается, как только в гостиную входят Вижн и Ванда с попкорном, и кто-то просит Пятницу включить первый фильм.

И если одна рука Питера легонько скользит на лопатку Тони — туда, где, как он знает, располагается кончик гордого крыла, то на это не стоит обращать внимание, это только их дело).


End file.
